


Protector

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: The Evil Within
Genre: Dogs, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Kidman was assigned a police dog partner, to have her back and make her job easier. They get on quite well, but because of the job they aren't at home enough to protect Annabel. So, Juli decides to get a younger dog to train as a guard dog for her girlfriend.Get to know Kuni and Kindred in this fic.
Relationships: Juli Kidman/OFC





	Protector

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Jules! Where did you go?" Annabel huffed. A sweep of their place provided insight: Kidman wasn't at home...The blonde sighed softly, shaking her head, and went on her laptop a while, then turned on the tv to pass the time. She hadn't realized just how quick this might make the time fly, and by the time Kidman returned home, with the darkness outside, Anna had dozed off. Juli found Anna asleep on the couch, the usual spot, and gently laid a hand on her, shaking her awake. Anna blinked and opened her mouth to speak, jumping back at both the puppy-bark and the visage in her clearing vision. "Juli, i-is that a puppy?" Anna asked, and Juli looked worried. "You...aren't afraid of puppies, are you?" Juli asked, and Anna huffed "No, I'm just surprised! ...... Is....Is he for me?" she asked then. Jules nodded at her, saying "I'm training him as a protector, so when Kuni and I aren't home you'll still be safe." Jules said. She then said "Since he's yours, you get to name him." Anna nodded to her at that. She then seemed to think. She finally said "Kin...Kindred; Kin-chan," she giggled, then shook her head a couple times. Juli smiled and said "That's a lovely name," then passed her girlfriend the beautiful puppy.

Anna smiled and cooed to the pup, then lifted him to get an actual good look at him. He appeared to be a Merle, tan, and white mixed breed, a mix of collie and Shepherd, or maybe Aussie and Shepherd. No way to know until he was actually full grown, though. Anyhow, she smiled sweetly when the pup licked her nose, then he wagged his tail. "Sweet Kin-chan," she said, and he wagged just a bit harder for hearing her voice. It's as if he knew Anna was his human, the one he was meant to one day protect. He wriggled around until she set him down in her lap once more, and she pet him gently then. He whined happily as he sat there, and she moved a hand to scratch his hip. He squeaked, which must have seemed odd, then began to kick his leg happily and whine. Anna smiled sweetly as she continued to pet and scratch him, definitely liking to see and hear this. She hummed quietly a bit then stopped, and looked over to her lover. She gave another sweet smile, then giggled as she scooted close enough to kiss Juli on the cheek once.

Juli made a small sound of her own, then smirked as she pulled Anna into her lap and began to kiss her. 

-skip-

Kindred was starting his training, Kuni of course helping because he knew all about protecting humans. Kindred, of course being a puppy, just wanted to play and mess about. Kuni gave a low little growl, not a mean one but more of a warning or disciplining one. Kindred whined and put his ears down...then wagged his tail when he seemed to be forgiven. He'd shown the pup forgiveness by licking him, licking him on the forehead to be exact. They continued with the training then, basic obedience since that's what a pup needs first.

-alright, major skip because I'm encountering writers block but want to finish this out-

The pup had done great in his learning, and was now almost fully trained, and would soon be fully trained. He only needed a couple more weeks, then he'd be certified as Anna's guard dog legally.

(They'll be back at some point, in a different story, potentially with Yin, Jessica's dog)

End


End file.
